Ch 1: Bubblegum's Serum (Finn x Fionna)
by GLaDoS's nephew
Summary: Finn makes a new friend when Bubblegum uses her new cloning serum on him... (Finn x Fionna) I have decided to not make anymore chapters to this story... only because i'm lazy and I've decided that I um don't like writing even though i'm getting good feedbac, which i love, its just i have better things to do so i probably will never touch this website again. Goodbye forever. i 3 u


Chapter 1: Bubblegum's Serum.

Bubblegum was in her lab late at night figuring out her serum for clones when it hit her; that she forgot to carry the 2. "Eureka!" bubblegum shouted swirling the blue liquid, "finally I've done it! Now all I need is a test subject… maybe Finn could do it. He _is_ in need of another human companion."

Bubblegum had trouble sleeping that night for she was excited for the day to come. This was the first experiment she has done that could help an entire species! There was only one problem though, she had first made the serum for candy people for organ transplants but she had no idea what it would do to humans. The serum is supposed to make a candy person that is similar sugar type, hair color…etc. not the same person. So she is proposing that if she used to serum on Finn, it would create another human similar to Finn, boy or girl.

The day had passed and bubblegum was ready to go to Finn's house when Peppermint Butler walked into her room, "Pardon me, my lady, but I think what you're attempting shouldn't be done. I'm strongly advising you to not do this; you should not touch the natural order of things."

Bubblegum smiled, "Silly, I'm helping Finn and his race, not ruining it. Plus it's only one clone, what's that going to do?" Bubblegum then took her lab equipment-bag and went outside on her Morrow, "Away Morrow! To Finn's house!" The morrow then took off while Peppermint Butler looked very displeased.

When bubblegum arrived at Finn house, she was filled with anxiety and excitement. "Finn! its princess bubblegum, I need to come out here right away!"

Then Finn and Jake walked out of the front door, "What's the problem princess?" Then Finn said to Jake, "I hope we get to go on a great adventure to a dungeon or something, Jake!"

"Yeah dude, that would be sweet!" exclaimed Jake.

Then the princess said, "I have great news, I think I will be able to save your race. I am now able to make a clone of you that would be a girl! What do you say?"

Finn was breathless; He didn't know what to say so Jake answered for him, "Finn would love too! He's just a little nervous; let me go talk to him." Then Jake walked with Finn back into the house.

The two walked into the room with his couch. Then Finn asked, "Is it even okay to date your clone? What will she be like? Like me, or different?" Finn was very confused.

"Its okay man, it will be like dating someone you have common interests with…" Jake answered.

"Well alright let's go tell bubblegum." The boys walked outside, "Okay bubblegum, I'll do it!"

The princess was ecstatic, "Awesome! All I will need is a lock of your hair, some blood, and a room to keep the subject in while she grows" Bubblegum collected her samples and Finn led her into his spare bedroom. "Wait, if you guys have two bedrooms then why do you guys sleep in the same room?"

Jake chuckled, "we just like to do that PB… so don't judge."

PB place the items on the bed and poured the serum on the items," Alright, that should do it, just wait about two days and the process should be completed! Tell me how it goes; I will be gone for a week on a science trip." PB packed her science bags and left on her morrow.

"Wow dude, I wonder what she will be like?" said Jake.

"Me too Jake, me too" exclaimed Finn. Then they both went to sleep.

Two days later; today was the day. Finn and Jake were eating bacon pancakes when she walked out of her room, dazed. Then Finn and Jake gasped.

"Hey guys, what's up? Can I have some pancakes?"

"Umm yeah…"exclaimed Finn, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Umm Fionna I think, yeah its Fionna."

**That was it, I hope you liked it. Please give me a review; I need ideas and some constructive criticism. I will put up the next within a week if you like it, probably…**


End file.
